


teukhae | you want me to do what?

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [49]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "You want me to do what?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	teukhae | you want me to do what?

“You want me to do what?” Leeteuk asks quietly. He’s sitting in the chair next to Mr. Lee’s hospital bed.

“I want you to take care of Donghae,” Mr. Lee repeats, his voice raspy. “The doctors say I only have a few weeks more, two months tops. Donghae followed my dream and became a singer, but...” his voice is choked with sobs. “I won’t be there to see him succeed.”

Leeteuk tries to blink back tears, to show Mr. Lee that he can be responsible for his son, to wish all of this away, but it’s no use. He grips Mr. Lee’s hand tightly and whispers, “I’ll do my best, sir. I’ll do my best.”

*

"And the winner is... Super Junior’s [‘U’](https://youtu.be/3Z44IiIJjhU?t=694)!” the MC exclaims. 

The crowd goes absolutely wild, and Leeteuk’s tear ducts start working overtime. The confetti falling from the ceiling keeps getting stuck to his face and he thinks his knees are about to give out.

Donghae gets the mic first and exclaims, “Dad, be healthy!” before passing the microphone on to the next member. Leeteuk’s heart lurches as he remembers his conversation from just a few hours before. He hopes Mr. Lee is watching. At least he gets to see his son win once.

They stumble back into the dressing room. The members are all a mess: stage makeup running everywhere, salty tears dripping all over everything, and loud voices as everyone hurries to call their friends and family.

“Did you see?” he hears Donghae yell into the phone excitedly. “We won first place!”

*

The day of the funeral is a blur. Leeteuk has never been to Mokpo, and now he never wants to go back. He sits in the van on the way back to Seoul and pulls out his phone to text Donghae. But what can he say? There’s nothing that can fit in a text message that even begins to express his sorrow.

_Donghae is yours now, Jungsoo._

Leeteuk clenches his jaw and looks out the window at the passing countryside.

_I won’t let you down._

*

They’re at Leeteuk’s last fan meeting before enlistment. Leeteuk stands onstage nervously and tries not to let his dongsaengs see his anxiety.  _Will there be a Super Junior to come back to? Will Hyukjae take care of them well while I’m away? What if something goes wrong? What if I’m not there to help? What if..._

Donghae’s talking [now](http://plincess-cho.tumblr.com/post/120323171479). Frankly, Leeteuk is surprised at Donghae’s cool composure, but now he realizes what Donghae had been mumbling to himself for the past few weeks. He’d been rehearsing for this.

“I’ve been with Leeteuk hyung since I was 14 years old,” Donghae says. “I’ve lived with him more than I did with my own brother. This is what he always told me: ‘I will hold your hand, so if you follow me, I will take care of you no matter what.’ And just like that, he has been with me for 13 years.”

 _Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry,_  Leeteuk tells himself.  _Why do we have to do all of these things on the damn stage?_

“What else is there to say? I love you. Thank you.” Donghae bows deeply and hands the mic off. Leeteuk gives him a watery smile.

_I’m doing my best, Mr. Lee. Our precious Donghae is safe._

*

Leeteuk stands next to Donghwa and looks out over the crowd. Mrs. Lee sits in the front row, smiling widely up at her sons. Donghae nervously looks over at Leeteuk as they wait. Leeteuk flashes him a thumbs up right as the music starts. The audience stands as the doors in the back of the church open to a young lady in a gorgeous white dress.

 _I wish you could be here, Mr. Lee_ , Leeteuk thinks.  _Your Donghae has made you proud._

Somewhere between the dancing and the cake, the speeches start. Eunhyuk goes first, followed by Mrs. Lee and Donghwa. Kyuhyun says a few words, and then it’s Leeteuk’s turn. He grips the mic nervously and starts to speak.

“As some of you may know, Donghae’s father spoke with me before he died and told me to take care of his young Donghae. That was almost 20 years ago, but I’ll never forget his words. In some ways, Donghae is my dongsaeng. In others, he’s like my son. But he will always be my member whom I love so very dearly.” He looks at the bride. “Donghae’s father couldn’t be here today, but I know he’d give you all of his love. Please allow me to give my blessing in his place.”

There’s not a dry eye in the room. Leeteuk hurries through the rest of his speech before handing the microphone to Kangin who desperately pretends he’s not about to cry. Leeteuk sneaks off to the bathroom and collapses in the stall, sobbing loudly against the door.

Donghae finds him later, right before they’re about to leave. He pulls Leeteuk into a fierce hug and whispers, “Thank you. I couldn’t do any of this without you.”

“I’m sorry your dad couldn’t be here,” Leeteuk replies.

“But you were here. I couldn’t ask for a better second dad. Thank you.”


End file.
